Boboiboy's life
by Vextras
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan boboiboy, dan bumbu percintaan Boboiboy X Yaya pada saat mereka masih di bangku SMP. {HAK CIPTA MILIK MONSTA STUDIO}
1. Chapter 1

Boboiboy Pov'

Pagi yang cerah di awali dengan sebuah siulan burung berkicau, suara dari ayam jantan terdengar ditelinga ku. Segara ku bangun dari kasur dengan terhuyung-huyung untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai mandi dan segera memakai seragam sekolahku. Kemudian terdengar suara robot yang sangat aku kenali.

"boboiboy, apa kau sudah bangun?"

"iyaaa"aku membalasnya dengan sedikit teriakan.

"kalau begitu turunlah untuk sarapan, nanti akan dingin"dibalasnya ucapan ku tadi.

"baiklah aku akan segera ke sana".

Aku langsung mengambil septuku dan memakainya dengan cepat, karena aku tidak mau memakan makanan yang dingin, karena aku tidak mau dapat masalah di sekolah karena makanan yang ku makan membuat aku selalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kemudian aku segera turun dari tangga, karena kamar ku berada di atas. Aku segera duduk di meja makan. Dan kemudian robot tadi berkata lagi,

"boboiboy apa kamu sudah mandi?"

"iya sudah ochobot"

"kalau begitu bagus lahh, aku pikir kamu tidak mandi lagi seperti kemarin"balasnya dengan sedikit mengejek.

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi ochobot, karena itu membuat ku di tertawakan seluruh sekolah"balasnya dengan sedikit malu.

-Flashback on-

Pagi itu, jam menunjukan pukul 6:59am. Aku masih berada di kasur kesayanganku yang bergambar planetarium.

"Beeeeeeppppp….Beeeeeeeppppppppppp…."

kemudian suara yang memekikan telunga terdengar dari alarm. Segera aku menekan tombol dan alarm pun tidak bersuara.

"…."

Seketika suasana di kamarku tidak ada suara, semuanya menjadi tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Aku mulai membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit, tapi kantuk yang ku rasakan sangat lahh berat. Seketika itu juga aku segera masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Alarm kembali berbunyi, tetapi saat ini yang berbunyi adalah jam ku.

"Tiittttt….Tiiiittt…..Tiiitttt…"

Seketika itu juga aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan, dan melihat ke arah jam ku, dan aku melihat angka 7:15am yang menyala pada jam. Aku masih dalam keadaan kantuk yang masih membuat nyawaku melayang layang diudara. Kemudian…

"1…"

"2…."

"3…."

Lalu aku berteriak dengan sedikit terkejut.

"ALAMAK AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Seketika itu juga aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidur menuju ke arah kamar mandi, aku langsung mencuci wajahku karena aku sudah berpikir bahwa tidak ada cukup waktu untuk mandi. Pembelajaran disekolah di mulai pada jam 7:20am. Aku langsung menuju lemari pakaian dan mencari seragam sekolahku dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Alamak! Aku harus cepat sebelum yaya menulis nama ku!"

"dimana bajuku?"

Aku langsung melempar semua pakaian yang tidak penting dan mencari seragam sekolah ku.

"Ayooo,, cepat..cepat..!"

Kemudian dalam hitungan detik kutemukan seragam sekolahku.

"KETEMU!" dengan sedikit penegasan dalam pengucapannya.

Aku langsung berlari dari kamarku sambil memakai seragamku dan membawa jaket serta topi kesayanganku. Setelah mencapai ruang tamu aku langsung mengambil sarapan yang ada di atas meja, sarapan itu sepotong roti denghan sebuah irisan daging yang terselimuti oleh daun dan sedikit mayonase. Aku berlari ke pintu dan membukanya sambil berteriak

"Atok! Boboiboy berangkat sekolah!"

Kemudian aku berlari dan tidak mendengarkan bahwa atok ku memanggil ku dari belakang. Aku terus berlari sambil melihat jam ku yang menunjukan angka 7:18am,

"Masih ada waktu!"

Aku berkata sambil berlari, dan sebuah gagasan terlintas di pikiran ku, segera aku melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Boboiboy Halilintar!"

"Gerakan Kilat"

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa aku dapat melihat dari kejauhan gerbang sekolah yang aku tuju selama ini. Dari penglihatan ku, aku melihat ada seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang, seorang wanita yang bersiap siap dengan pena dombanya serta buku yang berwarna merah mudanya yang di takuti semua orang. Segera aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa sebelum di hentikan olehnya, aku melihat ke arah jam dan menunjukan 7:19am.

"masih ada waktu untuk masuk!"

Dari kejauhan wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke depan dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan maksud mau menghentikan ku. Aku kemudian berhenti di depannya dan aku bertanya kepadanya.

"apesal kau ni yaya? Aku masih belum terlambat tau!" aku menunjuk ke arah jam dengan maksud menunjukan waktu.

"coba kau tengok dlu dirimu sendiri" sambil dengan lembut menahan tawanya.

Aku segera melihat seluruh seragamku, meskipun sedikit berantakan karena lari ku tadi sangat cepat. Kemidian aku berkata kepadanya sambil melihat keadaanku.

"hm…. Aku rasa aku leng…EHH?"

Segera aku membelalakan mata saat aku melihat ke bawah. Mata ku terbelalak saat aku melihat kaki ku dalam keadaan tidak terbalut apapun. Aku langsung menunduk agar wajah maluku tidak terlihat wanita dan teman sekolahku yang sedang lewat.

"kan sudah aku cakap, sebelum sekolah pastikan semua dalam keadaan siap"

"baiklah yaya, aku minta maaf" kataku dengan malu

"coba kau tengok lagi apa yang lupa kau bawa?"

"hmmmm…"

Aku melihat semua tubuh ku, aku masih malu karena aku tidak memakai sepatu saat sekolah. Dan itu membuat aku tidak serius dalam melihat atribut sekolah ku.

"sepertinya tak ada lagi" aku menjawab

"kau yakin?"

"iya yaya, coba kau katakan apa ke kuranganku?"

Dia pun membalas,

"sebelum aku menjawabnya, coba aku akan tanya pada mu, saat kau masuk kelas dan mendengar cekgu menyuruhmu mengeluarkan tugas semalam, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"sudah jelas lah, aku mengam…..EEHHH?"

Aku kaget bukan main saat aku melihat bagian belakang tubuhku bahwa,

"ALAMAK! Aku tidak bawa beg!" sahut ku dengan sedikit kaget.

"cepat kau kembali dan lengkapi perlengkapanmu! Sebelum aku pukul kau!"

"B..Ba..Baiklah Yaya" aku sedikit takut saat mendengarnya seketika itu juga aku berlari dengan mode halilintar ku dan aku sudah berada di rumah dalam sekejap, dan mengambil kasut serta beg ku dan sedikit merapihkan pakaian ku. Setelah siap aku berlari dan didapatlah aku di gerbang dengan yaya yang sudah mencatat nama ku agar di hukum selepas pulang sekolah.

-Flashback off-

Setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku langsung berkata kepada robot kesayangan ku

"aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi hal paling memalukan itu ochobot"

"hmm.. baguslah, karena kejadian semalam aku harus berjaga di rumah sebentar sebelum kau siap kesekolah"

Ya,ochobot harus berada di rumah sebentar sebelum berangkat membantu atokku membuka kedai, karena atokku tidak mau cucu kesayangannya mendapat hukuman itu lagi dan menyuruh ochobot untuk mengurus boboiboy sebelum berangkay sekolah.

Aku kemudian berjalan ke pintu, dan sambil memikirkan perlengkapan ku karena aku takut itu terulang lagi. Kemudian aku berkata,

"aku berangkat dulu ochobot"

"iya berhati hatilah"

"tenang saja"

"hm.. yeellaahh tuu" sambil perkataan mengejek.

Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah sekolah ku dalam keadaan tenang dan sedikit waspada taku ada yang kurang lagi dalam perlengkapanku.

* * *

Tolong ya **review** dari kalian para readers, karena semakin banyak review akan semakin membanggakan suatu cerita. Jujur, saya tidak dapat uang atau apapun dari cerita, tetapi saya hanya ingin para readers menikmati cerita yang saya buat. Oke, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Halo…..! Chapter 2 datang!

Makasih banget buat reviewnya, walaupun sedikit tapi sangat berarti buat saya. Jadi tolong ya reviewnya please… _

Jujur saya tidak di bayar, tidak ada apapun,, tapi tolong reviewnya karena saat mempunyai review seperti ada kesenangan dalam diri saya, jadi tolong yah reviewnya.

* * *

 **From : pockykiss (Guest)**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya. Dan kalau masalah tanda baca, saya masih baru, dan ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan soalnya masih pemula, hehehe…**

So? Let's start the chapter 2!

* * *

Boboiboy's life : Chapter II

*Boboiboy pov*

Aku berangkat menuju ke sekolahku, langkah ku terhenti saat aku mendengar langkah seseorang dari belakangku. Aku kemudian membalikan badan ku dan mendapati wajah yang sangat aku kenali, ini dia Gopal! Kawan baik aku yang berdarah india.

"Hai Boboiboy!" sahutnya,

"Hai Gopal!"

"Awal sekali kau berangkat? Atau karena kau takut kejadian semalam terulang lagi keh?" dengan sedikit ejekan pada nada bicaranya.

"Terserah kau je lah Gopal" jawabku dengan sedikit malas.

"hehehe.." ia tertawa sambil menunjukan giginya dan menutupinya sedikit dengan tangan.

Kemudian kami berangkat sekolah bersama. Tidak ada suara selama beberapa menit ke depan. Kemudian ia mulai bertanya sebuah pertanyaan kepadaku untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hei Boboiboy, ape kau tengok bola semalam?"

Aku kemudian sedikit terkejut saat ia bertanya pertanyaan yang sedikit menggangguku. Bagaimana tidak? aku jadi terlambat ke sekolah hanya demi melihat tim sepak bola kesayangan ku bermain di final. Meskipun sedikit kecewa karena aku mendapat hukuman atas apa yang aku perbuat, tetapi aku cukup senang karena aku tidak sia-sia menonton sampai larut malam demi melihat kapten tim idolaku mengangkat piala kemenangan.

"Ia Gopal, memangnye kenape kau tanyakan itu?"

"Sebenarnye, aku tak dapat tengok bola semalam. Maka dari itu aku merasa kecewa tak dapat tengok Amar Sidik mengambil piala kemenangan" ia menjawab dengan sedikit nada lesu.

(Sebenarnya Amar Sidik disini hanya nama rekaan, maklum author kurang suka bola. Lebih suka basket, lanjut!)

Aku merasa kaget setelah mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang sangat suka dengan bola sama seperti ku, walaupun dia selalu bermain di gawang. Kemudian aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak dapat menonton pertandingan tersebut, karena pertandingan itu sangat di tunggu oleh seluruh warga penyuka sepak bola karena pertandingan penentuan sebagai pemenang turnamen sepak bola.

"Apasal kamu tak tengok? Rugi besar kau tak tengok itu semalam, sebeb idolaku membuat hattrick!"

"Hah? Iyee kee?" dengan sedikit kaget ia menjawabnya.

"Betul lah Gopal, aku je sampai larut malam baru selesai tengok."

"Hasil pertandingannye berapa Boboiboy?" ia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban ku.

"Berape yee? Aku lupa, wlee" aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya untuk mengejeknya.

"Aku dah tengok sampai larut, sampai kena amukan yaya, sampai telat rehat sekolah karena dihukum, kau hanya tanya je ke aku? Enak betul lahh kau ni Gopal"

Ia kemudian menjawabnya dengan tertawa perlahan karena takut kalau aku marah. Kemudian ia berkata lagi kepada ku.

"Boboiboy, ape kau dah selesaikan tugas yang cikgu papa berikan semalam?"

"hm… sepertinya sudah Gopal"

"Kau tau jawaban nomor 23? Itu susah lahh, sampai penat aku pusing kepala"

"Aku semalam di ajarkan oleh Yaya dikedai tok Aba sepulang sekolah lah Gopal"

"Hah? Yaya? Apesal dia nak ajarkan kau? Bukannya dia tak mau ke mengajarkan orang lain karena takut ada yang menyainginya?" Gopal menjawabnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Yaya dari dulu tidak pernah sedikit pun ingin mengajarkan orang lain, karena sifatnya yang sangat galak membuat siapa saja yang ingin di ajarkan olehnya lari ketakutan sebelum membuka bukunya untuk belajar. Aku kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Gopal.

"Sebab aku kan kemarin kena hukuman darinya, ia tidak tega melihat aku kena hukuman dan membuat aku tertinggal pelajaran yang diajarkan di kelas, lalu ia berkata minta maaf dan dia akan mengajariku sepulang sekolah" aku menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Ohh… jadi Yaya mengajak kau kencan tidak langsung yee?" ia menjaawab dengan nada menyindirku.

"Hah? Apa maksud kau ni Gopal? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau cakap"

Dengan sedikit bingung aku bertanya kepadanya. Karena aku orang yang sangat tidak mengerti yang namanya percintaan maka aku belum sampai mengerti kata-kata gaul yang dipakai orang saat membicarakannya. Kemudian gopal menjawab dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. kau ni Boboiboy, massa kau tak tau maksud dari Yaya? Ia hanya ingin berdua dengan kau je. Sekarang kau cakap, pade masa Yaya mengajari kau, ada orang lain tak di kedai?"

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan santai karena tidak mengerti arah tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Mase tu, Tok Aba dan Ochobot sedang rehat sebentar setelah mengantar pesanan koko langganan, lepas tu tak ada orang yang di kedai, dan anehnya pembeli tak ade satu pun yang datang saat kami belajar"

Gopal menjawab perkataankuntadi dengan cepat tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Yaya sudah mengetahui pade jam tu Tok Aba dan Ochobot pasti sedang mengantar koko pesanan, dan hanya kau je yang ada di kedai. Dan ia pun memperhitungkan jam kau belajar dengan jam pelanggan koko, mungkin pada saat jam kau belajar dengannya adalah jam yang tidak banyak orang di sekitar taman dekat kedai"

Aku kaget dengan perkataan Gopal yang terluncur dari mulutnay begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak? seorang Yaya yang tidak mau mengajarkan orang lain yang tiba-tiba mengajarkan aku, serta perkataan Gopal yang berkata bahwa Yaya sudah memperhitungkan jam pada saat aku dan Yaya belajar bersama. Yaya memang pintar, tapi apa benar ia sampai memperhitungkan semuanya demi bersama ku?

"Aku rase itu hanya kebetulan je Gopal. Yaya tidak mungkin sampai memperhitungkan kerumitan hati pelanggan koko Tok Aba, kecuali kalau Yaya mengancam para pelanggannya dengan pukulan supernya! Hahaha…"

"Ehhmm…"

Kemudian suara dari arah depan terdengar, tidak terasa perjalanan sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Sekolah! Dari arah pagar, aku dapat melihat seorang wanita manis dengan kerudung merah mudanya sedang berdiri sambil melihat ke bawah semenjak ia berdehem kecil tadi.

"Hei, kenape kau orang tak masuk ke sekolah? Sudah nak lambat nih!"

Terucap kata dari wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk arah jam supernya yang menunjukan jam 7:02am.

"Lambat? Ini baru jam 7 Yaya! Masih lama lahh" kataku sambil sedikit ketus.

Ya, bagaimana tidak ia bilang terlambat? Bagi seorang Yaya, ketepatan adalah hal yang nomer 1. Ia tidak pernah terlambat seumur hidupnya. Bahkan 1 jam sebelum pelajaran di mulai sudah ia hitung sebagai keterlambatan. Wanita yang sangat luar biasa pendiriannya!

"Kau berani menentangku? Kau nak aku tulis nama kau berdua ke?" dengan sedikit kemarahannya.

Aku dapat melihat siluet kemerahan yang terdapat pada wajahnya saat menatap wajahku, aku berpikir bahwa itu muncul saat ia benar benar marah kepada ku. Segera aku berlari meninggalkan Gopal yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

* Author pov*

"Hei Boboiboy! Tunggu aku lah!"

"Hei Gopal, tunggu sekejap!"

Yaya merogoh kantungnya dan mengabil sebuah hadiah yang sangat rapi. Kemudian dia menyodorkannya ke Gopal. Wajah Gopal langsung kaget setelah melihat Yaya memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Gopal kemudian bertanyta kepada yaya.

"Apesal kau nak berikan aku hadiah ni?"

"Siape bilang aku berikan ke kau! Aku nak kau berikan ini ke Boboiboy!"

"Huftt… Bagus lah! Mane hadiah tu?"

"Ini dia Gopal"

Yaya memberikan hadiah itu dengan sangat hati hati kepada gopal entah kenapa iya melakukannya agar tidak merusak bungkus dari hadiah tersebut.

"Kau cakap ke Boboiboy, bilang kalau ni hadiah khusus untuknya"

"Hmm.. Pasti yaya menyukai boboiboy" dengan ucapan sedikit berbisik namun pasti.

"Ape kau cakap Gopal?" Yaya mengepalkan tangannya degan kuasa gravity yang terkumpul di tangannya.

"Ehh tak ada ape ape! Emm… aku.. harus masuk kelas, dah lambat nih! Emm.. CAABBUUTT!"

Dengan secepat mungkin Gopal berlari dari amukan Yaya yang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Namun terdapat semburan warna merah serta sedikit senyuman saat hadiah tersebut dalam perjalanan menuju orang yang dituju.

Tak lama kemudian pria india tersebut sampai kekelasnya. Ia dapat melihat kawan baiknya sedang duduk sambil membaca buku yang akan di ajarkan cikgu papa nantinya. Kemudian Gopal sedikit berjalan dengan keadaan yang lelah sambil membawa pemberian Yaya di belakang tubuhnya. Ia menghadap ke arah meja boboiboy dan berhenti di depannya.

"Apesal kau ni Gopal? Senyum seperti orang tak waras je" kata boboiboy.

"Hehehe.. Cobe kau tebak apa yang ada di belakang tubuhku nih?" Kata gopal.

"Hmmm… Beg?" kata boboiboy

"Hmm.. tentu sajelah di belakangku ada beg, kau pikir aku tak nak sekolah ke? Maksudku ape yang aku pegang di tangan ku nih!"

"Ohh.. Cakaplah betul betul, aku mane ade mengerti? Aku kan tak pandai macam Yaya"

"Hmm.. Kenape kau tak sebutkan saje Ying yang pandai? Apesal kau sebut Yaya yang pandai?"

Wajah Boboiboy langsung memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Gopal tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengucapkan nama Yaya, entah mengapa ia selalu memikirkan yaya sejak mereka belajar bersama.

"Boboiboy? Kau sakit ke? Wajah kau memerah" kata pria gempal itu.

"Aku baik baik saje lahh gopal, sekarang coba kau katakan ape yang ada di belakang tubuh mu?"

"Hahaha.. kau pasti tidak akan menyangkanya boboiboy, bersiaplah! Karena aku baru saja mendapat hadiah dari seorang wanita cantik!"

Boboiboy langsung tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Masalahnya tidak ada yang menyukai pria seperti dia, karena ia tidak popular seperti boboiboy. Belum lagi wajah serta kepribadiannya yang tidak menarik. Kemudian boboiboy mulai mengambil hadiah yang ia lihat tersebut.

"Coba sini aku tengok!"

"Hati hati boboiboy, nanti rusak hadiah untukku!"

"Yeellaaahhh" kata boboiboy sedikit iri.

Kemudian boboiboy melihat sekeliling hadiah tersebut, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa itu benar benar dari seorang wanita. Karena Gopal tidak mungkin membungkusnya dengan sangat rapi seperti ini, belum lagi bungkus hadiahnya memakai warna yang memanjakan mata. Ini pasti benar benar dari seorang wanita. Setelah boboiboy melihat sekeliling, terdapat tulisan kecil yang ada di sanah.

"Dari Yaya, untuk Boboiboy?" kata boboiboy sedikit bertanya.

Kemudian ia melihat dengan tatapan tajam ke arah pria gempal tersebut. Sementara itu pria tersebut membalasnya dengan sedikit tawa. Boboiboy kemudian mencoba melihat hadiah itu semakin jeli dan menggoyangkannya untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam haadiahnya tersebut.

"Tadi saat kau tinggalkan aku dengan yaya, ia memberikan ku ini. Katanya ini khusus buat kau boboiboy!" kata pria india tersebut.

"Kenape yaya tak berikan ini langsung ke aku ye?" boboiboy sedikit penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tau" sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan telapak tangannya.

"Triiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg….!"

Suara bel pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sekolah sudah masuk dan semua murid masuk kedalam kelas termasuk wanita yang memberikan hadiah tersebut. Wanita itu masuk dengan sedikit menunduk seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terdapat dalam wajahnya dan berlari dengan cepat ke mejanya yang berada di depan si penerima hadiah tersebut. Yaya langsung duduk, dan tak lama berselangf cikgu papa datang dan Yaya sebagai ketua kelas memberi salam dan memulai penbelajarannya.

* * *

Tolong ya **Reviewnya** , jangan Cuma baca aja. Soalnya para writer sangat menunggu hasil pendapat serta masukan yang di dapat. Agar dapat membuat fanfic yang lebih baik.

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo readers, maaf membuat para readers menunggu lanjutan cerita ini. Author lagi sibuk dengan dunia nyata, maklum mau UTS hehehe… dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic Gaje ini. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **Balas review**

 **To : Nisa (Guest)**

Author akan mengusahakan permintaan anda untuk memperbanyak adegan BBB dan Yy, soalnya author juga penggemar BBB x Yy. Dan untuk masalah kurang panjang, mungkin itu terbatas sama kreatifitas saya, maklumi saja saya masih baru. Trus teman teman boboiboy itu belum muncul karena sulit untuk memasukan banyak karakter dalam kegiatan bersosialisasi. Tambahan, mereka semua ada di bangku SMP dan semuanya dalam satu kelas. Dan terima kasih reviewnya

 **To : Chikita466**

Terima kasih untuk sarannya, saya akan usahakan untuk memakai saran dari kakak, saya juga seneng banget dapet saran yang bermanfaat. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya ka.

 **To :**

Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, saya akan usahakan untuk terus melanjutkan fanfic ini. Dan terima kasih reviewnya.

 **Sekian acara balas reviewnya, maaf jika ada yg belum terbalas. Mungkin terpaut masalah internet, maklum author ngga ada kuota. Okay, semalat menikmati ceritanya!**

* * *

 **Boboiboy's life : Chapter III**

 ***Author pov**

"Triiiiiiiiinnngg…."

Bel sekolah tanda masuk pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua murid yang masih berada di luar kelas segera memasuki ruang kelas untuk memulai kegiatan belajar. Suasana di dalam kelas boboiboy begitu riuh akan suara pembicaraan teman sekelas mereka. Entah mengapa biasanya sang ketua kelas segera menghajar siapa saja murid yang membuat kebisingan, tetapi sekarang sang ketua kelas hanya menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Boboiboy yang merasa ada keganjalan dalam diri Yaya pun segera menanyakannya.

"Hei Yaya, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sang ketua kelas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya lebih rapat. Boboiboy yang merasa khawatir segera menanyakan keadaan Yaya ke teman sebangkunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying, sahabat dekat Yaya sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Hei Ying, Kau tau apa yang terjadi kepada yaya?"

"Tak, aku pun tak tau mah.."

Ying pun segera menyadari bahwa temannya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang aneh. Ia kemudian mencoba melihat keadaan wajahnya dan segera mungkin Yaya menutupinya dengan rapat. Melihat kejadian itu, ia mengerti apa yang di rasakan Yaya dan kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu dengan perlahan ke telinga Yaya.

"Psstt… hei yaya, aku tau kau sedang menutupi wajah merah mu. Tapi tak seperti ini juga mah, yang ada dia malah curiga."

Yaya pun tersentak kaget setelah mendengar ucapan temannya tersebut dan membuka wajahnya. Yaya langsung membuka wajahnya dan melihat ke arah temannya tersebut. Ying hanya tersenyum setelah melihat keadaan Yaya dengan wajah memerah serta kerudungnya yang berantakan akibat ia menutupinya dengan sangat keras.

"Ying, apa maksud kau hah?"

"Aku tau kau menyukainya mah."

"Siapa yang kau maksud ying?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan boboi….Hmpp,"

Ucapannya terputus setelah Yaya langsung menutupi mulutnya agar Ying menghentikan ucapannya. Yaya mengetahui siapa yang Ying maksud dalam ucapannya, maka dari itu ia langsung menghentikannya. Dia takut orang yang di maksudkan oleh Ying mendengar ucapannya dan membuatnya malu.

"Tolong jangan kau bahas masalah ini, dan jangan beritahukan siapa pun"

"Hmmppp…"

Ying ingin menjawab ucapan Yaya, tetapi mulutnya masih dalam keadaan di tutup oleh Yaya. Melihat hal itu pun Yaya langsung menghentikan tindakannya dan segera meminta maaf pada temannya. Ying langsung mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya dengan Yaya.

"Maafkan aku Ying"

"Iya tak apa apa mahh, kau tak perlu risau. Rasahia kau aman bersama ku"

"Terima kasih Ying"

"Sama sama mah. Tetapi jika kau mencari masalah denganku, jhangan harap rahasia kau aman"

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

Boboiboy yang dari tadi melihat tingkah aneh mereka berdua merasa bingung. Ia hanya dapat memperhatikan mereka berdua, tetapi entah kenapa arah sorotan matanya selalu ke arah Yaya. Boboiboy merasa bahwa matanya tidak dapat terlepas dari wajah manis Yaya. Boboiboy tanpa sadar melamun sambil memperhatikan wajah Yaya.

"Boboiboy"

Orang yang di perhatikannya pun memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah wajahnya. Bobooiboy yang tersadar dari lamunanya pun kaget setelah melihat Yaya memanggilnya.

"Kau oke kah boboiboy? Kau nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Eh.. em.. Aku sedang memikirkan tugas sekolah jee"

"Hm.. kau yakin? Apa penjelasanku masih belum jelas semalam?"

"Cukup jelas kok, aku hanya sedang mengingat ingat semuanya Yaya"

"Kalau begitu bagus lah"

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah koridor. Semua murid di dalam kelas langsung tersenyap secara mendadak. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian datanglah seorang cikgu dengan pakaian ala super heronya. Yaya yang melihatnya segera memberi salam ke arah cikgu yang datang.

"Banguuunnn… Selamat pagi cikgu, Kebenaran!"

Lalu semua murid mengikuti aba aba yang di berikan ketua kelas. Dan sang cikgu pun segera memberi slam balasan. Kelas pun memulai kegiatan belajarnya.

*Skip*

"Triiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg….."

Jam pelajaran telah selesai, para murid pun segera membereskan buku mereka. Gopal yang telah selesai membereskan buku berbicara kepada teman temannya.

"Hei, kalian nak pergi bersama tak ke kantin?"

"Hmm… tak nak lahh, aku nak rehat di kelas saja."

Jelas salah seorang yang mempunyai rambut raven. Dan yang lain hanya memandangnya sambil melanjutkan memasuka buku mereka ke dalam tas.

"Oke tunggu aku Gopal" kata boboiboy.

"Tunggu kami juga gopal" jelas Ying.

"Hmm.. cepat lah, aku lapar sangat nih" goapl mengeluh.

"Kejap…. Dah siap, ayo berangkat" kata Yaya.

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan kelas dan memberi salam ke fang bahwa jika ia berubah pikiran mereka ada di kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, suasananya di sesaki oleh murid murid. Mereka mulai memesan makanan sebelum kehabisan. Yaya kemudian memesan pesanannya.

"Mak cik, tolong nasi lemak dan jus strawberry nya"

"Maaf dek, jus strawberrynya habis, yang tersisa hanya jus orange"

"Oke tak apa mak cik, nasi lemak dan jus orangenya satu"

"Oke siap"

Mak Cik kantin pun segera menyiapkan pesanannya dan Yaya pun segera membayar pesanan tersebut. Antrian pun dilanjutkan dengan temannya yang lain. Setelah memesan pesanan pun mereka segera mencari tempat untuk duduk. Gopal yang melihat satu tempat yang kosong segera berlari menempatinya.

"Kawan kawan aku dluan, bye"

Gopal berlari meninggalkan teman temannya yang masih berdiri mencari tempat kosong. Ying yang melihat satu tempat kosong lainnya pun segera berlari meninggalkan teman temannya.

"Yaya, boboiboy, aku duluan. Larian laju…"

Yaya yang masih berdiri dengan bobooiboy pun bingung mencari tempat duduk untuk memakan pesanan mereka. Tiba tiba boboiboy memegang satu tangan yaya dan menariknya menjauhi kantin. Murid lain pun mulai melihat tingkah mereka dengan bingung. Boboiboy tidak memikirkannya dan mulai berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkan kantin. Yaya yang dari tadi hanya dapat diam tanpa suara karena kaget dengan tindakan yang di lakukan boboiboy.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah sudut sekolah dengan atap pohon yang rindang di atasnya. Boboiboy kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari yaya. Yaya yang masih kaget hanya dapat terpana melihat tindakan boboiboy. Tanpa sadar wajah Yaya memerah, boboiboy pun bingung dengan wajah yaya yang sangat merah.

"yaya apa kau sakit?"

Yaya terbangun dari lamunannya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan boboiboy.

"Ehh.. aku baik baik saja"

"Apa kau yakin? Wajah mu merah, mungkin kau demam"

Boboiboy memegang kening Yaya dengan maksud mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Boboiboy terus melakukannya dengan sangat jeli, tibatiba tangannya di jauhkan dari keningnya dengan tangan Yaya.

"Aku tak apa apa boboiboy. Kenapa kau membawa ku kemari?"

"Tempat ini adalah tempat persembunyian ku saat aku dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Setidaknya aku bisa memperbaiki mood ku dengan melihat pohon yang indah ini."

"Ohh macam tu, ya sudah ayo kita makan sebelum dingin"

"Kau benar yaya"

Mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Mereka memakan makanannya masing masing dan menaruh minumannya bersebelahan. Boboiboy yang haus pun meminumnya sampai setengah gelas sedangkan yaya hanya meminum minumannya sedikit.

"Kau kalau makan harus minum berapa banyak gelas boboiboy?"

"Hmm.. memnagnya kenapa?"

"Kau belum selesai makan pun sudah menghabiskan setengah minumannya"

Tiba tiba mereka di kejutkan oleh sesuatu yang jatuh dari pohon. Yaya yang kaget pun tersedak saat mencoba memakan makanannya. Boboiboy yang melihatnya secara refleks memberikan minuman yaya kepadanya. Yaya meminumnya, dan tiba tiba minumannya habis.

"Lohh.. kok habis? Seingatku aku baru meminumnya sedikit"

Boboiboy yang mendengarkan ucapan temannya pun segera melihat minuman yang satunya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia bahwa minuman yang dia berikan adalah minuman yang dia miliki.

"ALAMAK… Yaya itu minuman ku!"

"Apaa?"

Yaya pun terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari boboiboy. Wajahnya langsung memerah kembali bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya saat boboiboy memegang tangannya. Yaya berpikir bahwa kejadian ini merupakan ciuman tak langsung.

"Yaya, bagaimana aku akan minum?"

"Hm.. tak mungkin kita kembali ke kantin dan membeli minuman lagi, pasti sudah habis."

"Lalu bagaimana aku akan minum?"

"Ya sudah kita berbagi minuman ku"

"Kau yakin yaya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak tega melihat teman ku menderita"

"Hm.. Terima kasih Yaya"

"Sama sama"

Mereka pun melanjutkan memakan makanan mereka sambil berbagi minuman. Pada saat mereka minum, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan memerah wajahnya karena berpikir bahwa ini merupakan ciuman. Dan entah kenapa tak ada satu pun yang merasa keberatan dengan kejadian ini. Mereka pun telah selesai memakan makanan mereka dan membuang makanan mereka ke tempat sampah.

"Triiiiinngggggg…"

Bel masuk pelajaran pun berbunyi, mereka pun segera bergegas ke kelas untuk dapat memulai pelajaran. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengatakannya pada teman mereka tentang kejadian yang mereka alami. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia antara Boboiboy dan Yaya. Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas bersama dan menimbulkan gosip di sanah sinih akibat tindakannya. Boboiboy yang menjadi pelajar terpopuler pasti akan banyak yang menyukainya dan Yaya yang sangat disiplin pun tak akan ada yang mengira mereka pacaran. Fans boboiboy dan Yaya pun hanya dapat tertunduk lesu saat melihat idola mereka jalan bersama ke kelas seperti sedang pacaran.

 ***To be continue***

* * *

 **Maaf kan author jika ada di antara kalian yang tidak menyukai fanfic ini, dan tolong review dari kalian. Karena semakin banyak review maka akan semakin semangat author untuk cepat update ceritanya. Okay sekian dari author, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haloo **Chapter 4** datang,

 **Maafkan author jika terlambat dalam mengupdate cerita ini, author sedang di sibukan dengan perang otak. Author di bangku kuliah jadi harap maafkan author kalau lupa mengupdate ini.**

 **Dan maafkan authot sebab author belum sempat membalas review dari kalian semua, jadi mohon maaf bila anda kecewa dengan saya. Tapi tolong minta review kalian sebab mungkin author akan membalasnya di chapter depan.**

Oke kita **lanjutkan** ceritanya!

* * *

* **Author's pov**

Boboiboy dan Yaya memasuki kelas mereka, semua murid yang ada di kelas hanya terpana saat melihat kedatangan mereka. Suara bisikan mulai terdengar di penjuru kelas, murid murid sedang menceritakan tentang kejadian yang di kantin. Yaya hanya dapat tertunduk sambil berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yaya, jangan kau pikirkan mereka semua." Kata boboiboy

"….."

Yaya hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Boboiboy mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Yaya. Dia takut kalau setelah kejadian ini hubungan pertemanan mereka terputus karena banyaknya gosip yang beredar di sekolah. Dan Yaya sangat tidak menyukai bahwa ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak orang.

"Yaya, kau tak perlu risau. Selama kau bersama ku, aku akan menjagamu dari mereka semua."

Kata kata tersebut membuat Yaya mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung melihat kearah pemuda itu. Boboiboy dapat melihat jelas wajah Yaya yang merah akibat malu, dan terdapat genangan air mata di daerah mata Yaya. Melihat hal itu Boboiboy segera mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan lah kau menangis Yaya, itu hanya akan membuat mu kehilangan wajah cantikmu."

"Terima kasih Boboiboy," jawab Yaya.

Mereka pun sampai didalam kelas. Hanya terdengar jawaban yang singkat dari bibir sang gadis. Boboiboy membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Gopal yang berada di sebelah nya Boboiboy segera menanyakannya tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hei Boboiboy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tak ada apa-apa" jawab Boboiboy.

"Iya kah? Jika baik baik saja, mengapa Yaya menangis?"

"Aku pun tak tahu, sudah lah lebih baik kita bersiap siap sebelum cikgu datang."

"…"

Gopal hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan curiga ke arahnya.

 ***Yaya's pov**

' _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada ku? Mengapa badanku terasa panas? Dan jantungku berdebar-debar sangat cepat. Apa aku sakit? Tapi aku sudah meminum vitamin dan mineral yang cukup, tidak mungkin aku akan sakit. Aku harap aku baik baik saja.'_

Aku mulai memegang wajahku yang sangat panas, dari panas itu aku dapat merasakan bahwa wajahku pasti sangat memerah. Air mataku entah mengapa terus keluar dengan sangat banyak. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air mataku, aku hanya dapat terpejam menahan aliran tersebut agar tidak terus keluar. Tetapi usahaku sia-sia, air mataku terus keluar sampai tak terbendung. Entah mengapa rasanya aku sangat ingin menangis. Semua memperhatikanku dengan sangat aneh, aku malu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Tiba – tiba suara seseorang terdengar.

"Yaya, sudahlah… mereka hanya cemburu dengan keadaanmu yaya."

Aku yang mendengar hal itu pun segera melihat kearah datangnya suara. Tidak salah lagi, itu boboiboy. Entah sejak kapan setiap kali aku melihatnya seakan ada gaya tarik yang tidak ingin membuatku melepaskan pandangan mataku darinya. Sejenak mataku melihat kearah boboiboy.

"Yaya?" boboiboy pun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah ku.

"ehh.. ya boboiboy?"

"kau oke tak? Wajah mu merah sangat tau"

Aku pun segera bergegas mengambil sebuah cermin yang ada dikelas dan melihat ke arah wajahku.

 ***Author's Pov**

Setelah melihat wajah yaya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia bahwa apa yang dikatakan pemuda bertopi dinosaur itu benar. Wajah yaya sangat merah, terlihat ada jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Melihat keadaan yang terjadi, ying pun berusaha mencairkan suasanan.

"Yaya, sini biar aku antar kan ke ruang kesehatan"

"Umm… terima kasih ying"

"Tak masalah"

Mereka pun meninggalkan kelas. Seketika itu juga kelas langsung tak ada suara sama sekali. Para murid pun mulai menyandingkan apa yang terjadi dengan yaya denagn yang terjadi pada saat berjalan kembali kekelas dengan boboiboy. Bisikan – bisikan mulai terdengar, seketika itu juga boboiboy yang merasa marah langsung berteriak dengan sedikit gebrakan di meja.

"Kalian semua bisa tak diam!"

Seisi kelas pun semuanya diam. Seluruh murid pun melihat kearah boboiboy, bahkan murid yang sednag berjalan di depan kelas pun berhenti mendengar teriakan nya.

"Kau semua tak mengerti apa yang Yaya rasakan! Jangan hanya cakap dibelakang tau! Apa yang terjadi pada Yaya hanya permulaan akibat kalian semua. Kalian paham Tak!"

Seisi kelas takut melihat kearah boboiboy yang sangat marah. Bahkan goopal kawan baiknya pun sampai menutup mulutnya rapat rapat seolah tak ingin terkena amukan.

"Jika kalian masih cakap diam diam, kalian akan tau akibatnya"

Tiba tiba tangannya pun terdapat pedang halilintar. Terlihat listrik merah yang keluar dari pedang tersebut. Melihat situasi ini, gopal dan fang pun mencoba untuk menenangkan boboiboy.

"Sudah lah boboiboy, lupakan saja mereka" kata fang.

"ia boboiboy, mereka kan tak tau apa apa" kata gopal.

"hmm yelatu, maaf"

Boboiboy kembali tenang di bangkunya dan teman temannya pun berusaha menjaga boboiboy dengan menemaninya agar iya tak marah.

 **==========Ruang kesehatan====================**

Ying yang sudaah sampai disana segera membaringkan Yaya di atas kasur yang telah tersedia. Yaya pun memegang kepalanya yang merah dan ada bekas air mata.

"Yaya, apa yang jadi dengan mu?"

"aku pun tak tau lah ying"

Tiba tiba yaya berkata kepada ying.

"Ying, apa menurutmu aku harus katakan perasaanku pada boboiboy?"

Ying mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum, dan melihat ke wajah yaya. Ying yang sedang menyiapkan kompres agar muka yaya tak merah. Dia pun memberikannya sambil berkata.

"Itu masalah mu lah yaya, tak ada hubungannya dengan ku"

"Tapi kau sahabat terbaik ku, kau bantu aku lah"

"hmm,, kalau menurutku, jangan kau yang mengatakannya.. buatlah boboiboy berfikir bahwa kau menyukainya dan biarkan dia yang menyatakan perasaannya"

Wajah yaya pun kembali menjadi merah. Dengan sigap wajahnya dia tutupi dengan kain basah yang sudah di siapkan ying.

"Aku tak dapat melakukannya ying. Lagi pun, jika boboiboy harus tau perasaan ku, apa aku harus sangat sering bersamanya agar dia faham?"

"Menurutku tak perlu setiap saat, cukup berikan waktu untuknya dan buatlah waktu itu menjadi istimewa bersamanya"

Yaya melihat ke arah ying. Sebab dia tak tahu bahwa ying yang sangat pendiam dan kutu buku ternyata tahu banyak tentang cinta dan bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta. Yaya hanya tak dapat habis pikir dari mana ia mempelajari semua ini, paslnya yaya tak pernah mau kalah dari ying. Jika ying tau tentang ini, maka dia pun harus mengetahuinya.

"Ying, cakap soal ini… apa kau ada orang yang kau suka?"

Ying langsung terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke arah yaya yang sednag terbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan.

"Yaya, maaf aku ada kerja.. dahh"

Ying pun berlari meninggalkan yaya yang terbaring disana. Yaya yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada ying. Yaya yang ditinggalkan kemudian beranjak bangun dan berusaha untuk berjalan mengikuti ying. Tteapi entah kenapa pada saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, kepala yaya sangat sakit dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

 **==============To be continue===============**

* * *

Maaf telat update, please reviewnya…

See you next chapter.


End file.
